A Thousand Years
by Ker-rin
Summary: Ron's POV: Hermione accidently kills Harry and goes crazy and someone attacks the school: short and depressing


"Harry's dead! Harry's dead!" Yelled a crazed Hermione. Ron Weasley sighed sadly . Hermione had gone terribly downhill since Harry Potter, her best friend, had died.  
  
Ron shook his head sadly,watching his best friend slowly deteriorate was almost more then he could take. Why had she had gone to go crazy?  
  
Stop that Ron, if you accidently killed your best friend you'd be like that too, he thought. Still it hurt him, he felt he had lost both his best friends that night.  
  
He felt his body shiver as he remembered that night. Harry had yelled for them to run away from Vodemort but instead Hermione had tried to kill him with a curse. Voldemort had instead bumped her so her wand hit Harry. Harry was dead.   
  
He looked sadly at Hermione as she stood there shaking and chanting, shaking and chant. Forever in the repetative motion. She'd been like this for months. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She just stood there, forever roting away.  
  
Ron felt his fist slam down on the common room table. He didn't mind all the weird stares he got. All he could think about was how he was dealing fine and she wasn't. Why was she so damn crazy? Why couldn't she just move on already? Like she should. Like he had.  
  
Deep down inside, of course, Ron knew the answer. Hermione had loved Harry. She had loved him more then he thought it was possible to love a person. Yet, at her hand he had died. Irony, huh?  
  
A bitter thought crossed Ron's mind. Wasn't it even further ironic that Ron loved Hermione. He laughed bitterly. Irony. That's all his life was these days.  
  
Ron was a different person now. He was no longer a fun loving person. In fact, he was a mere shadow of himself.  
  
For a moment a strange moment an odd thought crossed his mind. Was there any greater curse then the death of a friend?  
  
Ron stared down at the table. He saw what was there but hyet he looked right through it. Yet, for the first time in his life, he felt he was seeing the truth. The moment of truth faded and Ron's eyes focused on a newpaper.  
  
"You-Know-Who threatens to attack Hogwarts September 15." The headline read. In the numbness of Ron's mind he realized today was September 15th.  
  
Ron's eyes pointed skyward, "Guess I'll be seeing you soon then, huh Harry?" Maybe I'm going crazy too, he thought.   
  
_though the days they pass us over  
now the nights are getting colder  
and we see what we want to see  
never being what we want to be_  
  
Hermione's voice pierced the ever so silent voice. Every note of her song echoed beautifuly through the room and Ron felt a tear in his eye.  
  
Boy don't cry, he thought sadly. He stood up to go comfort his beautiful Hermione. As he stood the common room was shaken by a thunderous blow.   
  
"He Who Shall Not Be Named." The Gryfinddors muttered. The horrible man held up his wand with a horrible grin and suddenly shots of fire flew in every direction.  
  
Ron heard Hemrione's scream and felt horror fill him.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, fearful that he may get no reply.  
  
"Harry?" asked the delusinal girl. "Is that you? Your alive! Oh I feared te worse. I"m so sorry Harry."  
  
Ron sighed sadly, "Yes, I'm Harry." He lied. He knew it would be best if he did.  
  
"I love you, Harry." She said with a dreamy smile on her face. Ron's eyes stared at the wound in her stomach.  
  
This time there was no need for Ron to lie. "I love you too, Hermy."  
  
She smiled, and once again her beautiful song haunted the room.  
  
_though the days they pass us over  
now the nights are getting colder  
and we see what we want to see  
never being what we want to be  
_This time she added a little more.  
_and though we may die  
this is no lie  
because through a thousand tears  
we will live a thousand years  
  
_  
Ron looked at the evil man leaving the room to go kill elsewhere.  
  
"Kill me, too! Kill me too why don't you!" He yelled at the evil man.  
  
  
  
And so he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  



End file.
